House Fic Challenge
by LostGypsy
Summary: I stole the idea of prompts from Katling, who did a excellent job with them herself, you should really go read them. So it's basically a collection of little short stories all based of one word prompts. ALL, HouseWilson.
1. Beginnings

Beginnings

Two handsome college boys were hysterically laughing as they let more booze spill down their throats. Apparently Gregory House's last comment about the game on the bar's television was the funniest thing he, or his best friend James Wilson, had ever heard.

"And just think, when…" Greg began enthusiastically but he couldn't finish without falling off his stool.

He landed with a loud thump on the dirty floor, the noise though barely making a ripple in the loud clamor of the bar.

Both young men continued laughing until James eventually decided it was time to help his friend up. He jumped off his stool and quickly realized that wasn't the best idea in his condition, he landed on his feet but lasted only a mere second before his boozed up body too fell to the floor, landing awkwardly on top of Greg. James had fallen with his chest on top of Greg's and their smiling faces only a breath away from each other.

They were drunk beyond belief and giggling like little children yet when their lips met there was a sincerity behind it that they both recognized, but either due to their belief that the beer was a behind it or the simple fact that it scared them, they ignored it.

James rolled off and brought himself back onto the stool forgetting to help Greg up after that kiss. It seemed that had sobered them faster than any shower or coffee, and now replacing their constant laughter was an awkward silence.

Greg got up himself, and sat in his former stool, "Alright, if we even remember any of this tomorrow, let's never speak of it again."

"It's a deal."

James took another sip of his beer. Greg shifted in his chair.

"Listen, we're plastered right?" James began uncomfortably.

"I'd say so," Greg answered in a hopeful voice.

"So anything we do, there's little chance we're gonna remember anything about it, right?"

"That's how it goes."

There was another silence.

Greg stood up abruptly, "I'll get a taxi."

"I'll pay," James jumped again to his feet, smoother this time.

Within twenty minutes they were tearing out from the taxi and sprinting up to their dorm.

On Greg's bed they fell, pulling at each other's clothing.

Half an hour later, they were each slipping into sleep, Greg spooned up behind James, his arms wrapped comfortably tight around his friend. Greg couldn't help thinking in his last moments before sleep that this was intended to just be an experiment, but yet he had felt something real, and now, now he was more happily falling into sleep then ever before. Tomorrow he would wake up and be forced to remember this when he found James in his arms, despite the plan to forget everything, and he doubted he would've forgotten this anyway. He doubted he wanted to.

James was more comfortable here in House's bed then he ever was in his own, even though they were identical and covered with almost the same sheets. He held strong to the idea that they would both forget this tomorrow as he shifted closer to his friend, even though he knew already that at least he could not. He wouldn't want to. He felt Greg's arms tighten around him and contentedly they fell asleep.


	2. Middles

Middles

House was having a very hard time falling asleep. It had been a relatively normal day; he woke up, pissed of Cuddy, cured a patient, then left the hospital to have a couple of beers with Wilson. The only difference was instead of Wilson meeting him at a bar, he had shown up at his apartment after being kicked out of his own home by his now ex-wife and was now sleeping on his couch.

House remembered everything about their "experiment" in college despite their deal to forget it and never speak of it again. And on this night, when a single, drunk, and sleeping Wilson lay on his couch, he found it very hard to keep that memory out of his thoughts. It was a night he remembered often, for the simple pleasure of reliving it.

Here he was drunk again and falling asleep very close to House. The memory of the last time something similar to this had happened came back with full detail in Wilson's mind, as it often did when he needed something to think about. He knew he wanted it to happen again, but there was too much friendship at stake now.

House slowly turned over in his bed, he started thinking if there was anyway to suggest Wilson join him in the bed without making it seem like a repeat of that night he was so sure Wilson had forgotten. _Nothing_. He came to conclude there were very, very few reasons why two people would sleep in the same bed if they weren't going at it. He would just have to try harder to fall asleep.

There was no way in hell Wilson was getting to sleep this night. It had already been two hours of battling thoughts within his head. They included thoughts of why Julie cheated on him and left him, a couple concerning current patients, but those were just there to provide a distraction from the person who was currently asleep in the next room. Even just to sleep in the same room as House would be better than this. Wilson thought that over and knew it was a lie, for it would only be a worse temptation, but maybe just a quick peek, besides the bathroom was in House's room and he had had _so_ much to drink.

Wilson quickly threw his legs to the side of the couch and jumped to his feet. He walked briskly to House's door and came to a direct stop before it. His hand hovering above the doorknob, he had to decide what he was going to do. He could either go in, walk to the bathroom and catch a glance of House, or go back to fighting with his own thoughts on the couch. His hand clenched the knob and turned.

House had heard Wilson standing at his door and then finally the door knob turn. He decided not to say anything yet, Wilson probably thought he was asleep and was just coming in to use the bathroom.

Wilson stepped in, closing the door again behind him and started to face the bathroom while keeping his eyes on the sleeping figure of House. He saw his form slowly rise and fall in pattern, then only by the consistent nagging of his common sense, were his legs forced to move and carry him to the bathroom.

_What the hell?_ House thought there was enough remaining light for Wilson to be able to find the door, and it's not possible that he forgot where the bathroom was. House knew he didn't sleepwalk from their years at college. He had to just be frustrated and tired. Hell, he had just found out his wife was cheating on him. House decided that was the answer.

Further questioning was cut off by the toilet flushing and Wilson opening the door. House could hear him take in a deep breath and pause before he left the room. _It's just stress over Julie,_ House told himself.

Wilson took a couple of steps forward then paused again watching his friend.

His attempts to convince himself weren't working anymore, House spoke up, "The couch is in the living room, you know that right?"

Wilson's breath caught when House spoke. "I, I, yes, I know that." He paused, "I thought you were asleep."

"And so if I'm sleeping, you have the right to stop and watch me?" House felt some regret at that comment, it was probably too harsh.

"Well no, I'm sorry, I'll just go back out now." Wilson started turning when House spoke up again.

"Why?"

"What?"

House finally turned over and sat up to watch Wilson, "Why were you watching me?" He studied Wilson's expression very carefully from this point.

"I don't know, I just, I just stopped walking for a moment. I…"

"Stopped walking? Wilson that's pathetic, I thought at least you could come up with better." Wilson seemed to stiffen even further as House continued to speak, "You know you just wanted to watch me and my awesome bod." House flexed what little muscle he had then raised one eyebrow almost daringly watching Wilson intently the whole time. He noticed uneasiness that was almost never there.

Wilson quickly gathered his cool and sarcastically said, "Yeah that's all I want."

House was disappointed when he heard the sarcasm, "That's what I thought," he slouched back down under his covers.

Wilson was growing more frustrated the longer he stood here so he made a nod of closure to House then started walking to the door again. Just as he had his hand hovering over the door knob again he barely heard behind him a muted voice say, "College."

All his previous thoughts of the night crashed within his mind. House remembered? Wilson almost thought he had imagined it but when he turned around to the hopeful, curious-eyed House he knew exactly what was meant.

House and Wilson smiled simultaneously, and as Wilson walked over to the bed, House scooted over, allowing more room.

"You sure you wanna sleep with a cripple?"

"Shut up for once about your leg," Wilson leaned in and House gratefully accepted the kiss.


	3. Ends

Hey lovelies sorry this took forever, I've been trying to write this one for about a week, just nothing was coming to me that I actually liked then this came when I was in the car so I wrote it down and I finally finished it.

This is in no way related with the last two, but will be related to at least the next one.

* * *

Ends

Where one ends, another begins

At least once a week, James Wilson was forced to walk into an exam room, quietly sit down on the side of his patient's bed, and watch their face fall as he informed them of their new found cancer and what would be their end.

He now retreated to his balcony with a troubled mind. You would think after so many years in the department, delivering the news would get easier, and it was now easier than it had been the first time, but not by much. The worst part was that he never had anyone to talk to about it, his wives would listen, but they could never understand. Only those who dealt with life and death situations everyday could really appreciate what he did.

House watched through his blinds as Wilson slumped forward onto the balcony's railing, his forehead falling into his hands. House easily recognized his pain, it was something he had seen far too often in Wilson and himself. He ignored it though, he needed to concentrate on his case, his patient had ten more hours at most unless he could come up with some new idea.

He looked over at his whiteboard, back at Wilson, then back to the whiteboard. "Respiratory and Lymphatic system heading for failure, depression, rash…" House stopped reading and looked back to Wilson. He couldn't figure out why this was bothering him so much. He looked at the whiteboard one last time then, fighting against all the backed up bitterness that he had worked for years to create, House stood, opened his door and walked out on to his side of the balcony.

Wilson didn't notice House until he was right next to him, leaning forward in the same fashion onto the railing and only the low separating wall was between them.

"Someone die?"

"Eight year old girl, she'll be gone in a week."

House raised his head and looked out over the horizon. He had never really attempted this whole "make someone feel better thing" and he wasn't quite sure what to say.

Turning around and sinking down onto the dividing wall, Wilson said, "I don't know why I still get so upset, there's nothing that could've been done."

"You get attached to your patient." House turned around as well and leaned against railing.

"So I should be like you and avoid them until I have reason to insult them?"

"If it works…"

Wilson half smiled and after some time turned his head to face House with a confused expression, "Why are you out here?"

"Can't a man just come out to show he cares about his buddy?"

"Maybe a man, but not you," Wilson was now forgetting his prior sulking mood.

"Ooh harsh."

"Why did you come out, really, do you want something?"

House had no idea what to say, telling the truth would destroy his reputation. He always knew that he actually cared for Wilson, but to say it out loud would force it to be true. He couldn't get away with another witty answer or Wilson would suspect something of him. He settled on something close enough to the truth.

"I just wanted to solve my case, and you kept distracting me."

"Oh Really? I'm sorry, I'll try to stand out of your range when you're thinking from now on."

"Much appreciated."

Wilson realized he had completely forgotten his original reason for coming out here, "Thank you."

"Your welcome. For what?"

Wilson smiled deviously and looked back up to House, "for caring."

House immediately responded with sarcasm. "Oh Pish Posh! You said it yourself, I'm not a man and therefore not capable of caring."

"Well then you have proved me wrong, you are capable of caring, and," Wilson paused to stand up then looked down at House's crotch, "as far as I can tell you are in fact a man."

House smiled, convinced this was all a joke, "why James, I do hope you're not trying to get in my pants, you be a married man and all."

Just what was he trying to do Wilson asked himself, even though that's how he had let it sound, what he had just said wasn't meant to be a joke. Too confused he played along, "No of course not, it wouldn't be my style to cheat on my wife."

House laughed, then getting a good grip on is cane pushed himself upright and started slowly for his door.

Wilson sat still having a furiously paced battle in his head, there was a reason he couldn't keep a lasting marriage, all he ever wanted was at House's apartment, beer, someone who cared _and_ understood, and House himself. He came to a final abrupt decision, "Greg," he called out just before House's hand had reached the door handle.

"Yes?"

_God what am I doing?_ "Nothing." _That's right, I'm doing nothing about it, as always. Damn._

House stood a moment longer looking over Wilson then again reached for the door handle.

_Would he really have come out here if he didn't care?_ Wilson spoke up again just in time, "Greg?"

"Make up your mind, eventually I do want to get this door open though."

Wilson stood up and walked forward coming to a stop a little closer to House than he usually would.

House noticed this, his eyes narrowed as though to more closely analyze what was going on before him.

"I…" Wilson had no idea how to approach this topic, he stuttered on his words for a moment then getting frustrated with himself, just leant forward and pressed his lips to House's.

He tried to get some feeling out of House, but his friend wouldn't even move. He pulled away embarrassed and sure he had ruined the best thing in his life. With his face to the ground he managed a, "Sorry," then turned and walked away as fast as he could, jumping over the dividing wall, to find a place where he could sulk where he wouldn't be distracting House.

_To be continued : )_


	4. First

This one is short, and follows the last one, and will also go along with the next one.

* * *

First

First Kiss

House stood dumbfounded. Oddly enough he wasn't the reason his only friend was now running away from him.

House noticed Wilson had been standing curiously close to him. In reality it couldn't of been much closer than they usually stand, but to him it felt as though Wilson was nearly pressed up against him. He narrowed his eyes, confused by their stance and by Wilson's now persistent stuttering.

Wilson couldn't even look him the eye until he stopped trying to speak all together. There was a moments pause where something to seemed to click in House's mind, but it had been a moment too late to back out if he had wanted to. Wilson's eyes had closed and he leant forward his lips landing square on House's.

House couldn't move. His best friend had just kissed him. His only friend had just kissed him. His _male_ friend had just kissed him.

Wilson took one look at House, just long enough to show the humiliation on his face, then turned and walked away as fast as he could without running.

He slouched back against the balcony again and slowly breathed out. This was why he avoided people, it only led to trouble. He ran over the moment again in his head, had this been on Wilson's mind for a long time for a long time?

House raised his hand to his lips, just barely touching the skin. He smiled. Most people casually imagined their friends in a more intimate way, people were made to have sex, so naturally they're going to think about it. House played again in his mind how Wilson's lips had felt against his. It hadn't been bad.

House knew what Wilson was doing right now, he either went into an examination room or he slipped out to his car and was sitting with his head thrown frustratingly into his hands mulling over what had just happened. Similar to how he had been minutes earlier on the balcony.

Usually if Wilson and House were in an argument, House wouldn't bother to talk to him until it passed on it's own. However, he actually found himself wanting to be around Wilson now.

He'd never bothered to think about it, for love seemed such a far off topic for him, but Wilson had been the only one there for him during and after the infarction, was the only idiot who put up with his bitter personality day after day, and was one of the few people who he still enjoyed talking to and listening to their opinions. House realized he did in fact love Wilson.

He laughed out loud and said to himself, "This really can't get out."

He then pushed himself straight, pulled open the door, and began the hunt to find Wilson. To his disappointment he was spotted by his ducklings in the hallway, despite his attempts to avoid them.

Chase began, "House we did the scan and found a tumour."

House almost laughed as he heard that, "And it's malignant."

"You knew?" Cameron asked.

"A lucky guess, besides you would be in a rush still if it wasn't, because you'd only have about nine hours now to figure out what's wrong. I'll go tell Wilson to take over." House limped away as fast as he could before he could be deterred again.


	5. Last

Another pretty short one that concludes the last two. Hope you all like.

* * *

Last

Last Kiss?

Wilson sat in his car, his head thrown down into his arms against the steering wheel. Why the hell did he kiss House? That was his best and only true friend. Not only did he screw that up but he had kissed a guy. Was he gay, was that the explanation for his many wives?

Wilson shook his head as though to getting rid of his troubling thoughts was as simple as that. That had been their last kiss, and quite possibly their last encounter as well. Had he really expected House to kiss him back?

Wilson groaned, he needed to force this out of his mind. For once he was actually trying to concentrate on his dying patients.

Almost half an hour later House entered the parking garage and walked over to the reserved parking spot he knew to belong to Wilson. He stopped and watched his friend, it was exactly as he pictured him to be at this point. He walked to the passenger side of the car and rapped his cane against the window.

Wilson startled, then, realizing who it was, stared with a mix of hope, confusion, aggravation, and fury. He heard House shout a muffled, "Open up," from outside the car. Reluctantly he did so, scared of what would happen next.

House sat casually in the car, "I've got good news and bad news. Which do you want next?"

"House, what the hell?" Wilson was in no mood for games especially with House, though his friend's words left him intrigued and slightly hopeful.

"Good or bad, pick."

Wilson groaned, "Bad."

"My patient got cancer, so you get my patient."

Wilson wondered if they were going to ignore the kiss altogether, "And the good news?"

House grinned deviously, then reached out, gripping Wilson's tie and pulling until their lips met. Wilson was nearly shaking as House did so, he had been nervous about this confrontation as it was, and now he could only imagine that this was House playing some vile game. But as House continued to hold them together, Wilson realized he was serious. His strength came back and he curled an arm around House's neck, deepening the kiss.

House loosened his grip and Wilson did the same. They parted and Wilson slouched back into his seat comfortably, "That is good news."


End file.
